Friendship
by natasha254
Summary: This a story about 8 friends and their lives
1. Chapter 1

**Friendship**

 **Chapter1**

 **Part 1**

 **Sleep-over**

 **Today I am going to tell you a story I created in my imagination. Trunks, bra, pan, goten, maroon, ubb, and Shreya have been friends when they were in class 10. It started off as a class friendship but they grew up they all started to understand each other. Trunks, maroon, goten, ubb and Shreya all studied in the same class 6** **th** **. Bra and pan were two years younger than them they read in class 4** **th** **.this is the day when they all became best friends forever. The date was 4** **th** **June 2011, they all were doing our home works to be free at home, as we completed their work the recess bell rang and all the children rushed out from the class. Shreya headed to the canteen to buy something to eat then she headed back to the 10 of them they all wanted to talk something but unfortunately the recess was too small for their talking. They all went back to their classes were they came to know that class 10 English teacher and class 8** **th** **math teacher were absent and so it was a free period.**

 **The 7 of them went to a corner to talk , they all were talking about how they didn't had any fight or argument they all had some more friends with whom they all had some fights or arguments but they didn't had one how weird they all said in unison and laughed. Then bra and pan asked can we be best friends we all said a big yes and then went to play. When we were in our class we all decided to show our houses to each other. First was shreya' s turn she took them to her introduced them to her parents and then it was goten and pan's turn, then it was maroon's turn, then ubb and then at last it was trunks and bra's turn they took them to their house as they entered they all said a wow because their house was very pretty then they took them to their room they were shocked to see their rooms were pretty messy. Their parents weren't at home, after seeing their whole house they said their byes and were going home when their parents came their welcomed them and asked to sit but they were too tired and wanted to go home and sleep it was too tiring to go to everyone's house they said sorry and promised to visit again their father went to the gravity room for some training.**

 **.It was the next day at school they all were talking about how they loved to see each other's house they also said sorry to trunks and bulla for not staying too long, the bell rang for the first period and the rest of the day was passed away. As they got out of their school gate they saw bulma standing beside the car talking to someone. They all went to say hi. she told that she is having a sleep-over and she isn't going to listen to any excuses specially going to school or doing any home works because today is Saturday and tomorrow is Sunday. They all said yes but then remembered they had to ask to their parents. As for Shreya it will be a little hard to ask to her parents about the sleepover, while they all were talking about the sleep-over they saw their watches they were getting late they told their byes and asked the time then headed towards their houses.**

 **W hen Shreya reached home she decided to behave normal she took her bag and went to her room, there she saw bulma was sitting with her mother and talking when they saw her standing beside the door her mother smiled, stood up gave her dress and took her bag and told her to change in her mother's room she agreed and went. after changing her dress she went to her room to keep her school dress and saw her grandmother, grandfather and uncle sitting there talking and laughing about something her mother told her to go and play in other rooms. She went to her music room listening music was her hobby as she entered the room she saw trunks, bra, goten and pan messing up with her collection she entered and asked what are you guys doing here? They all started telling at once Shreya was starting to get angry and told them to get quite tell one at a time. So pan started to explain how bulma decided to talk to her parents about the sleep-over and we came to know that Shreya' s mother and bulma are childhood friends, she stood there with her mouth opened after some time she asked are you telling the truth, yes Pan told okay Shreya said.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friendship**

 **Sleepover**

 **Chapter 1**

Part 2

After sometime their mothers came back by the time the 7 of them had went to shreya 's room and were watching television when they saw their mothers standing they turned off the television and went towards them, Shreya asked if she can go to the sleep-over and her mother told yes. She was very happy she told thank you, then it was time for her friends to go she told them bye and went to her room she turned to look at her clock it showed 6:15 she had only 45 mins to get ready she took out a pretty dress went to the bathroom changed came back tied a ponytail saw the she still had 35 mins she went down to drink something, after drinking she saw the time it showed 6:45 she said bye and went to the briefs house.

Shreya reached their house in 10 mins and rang the bell after sometime Trunks opened the door he said hi and hugged her she hugged him back, he let her in and told she is the first one to arrive after 5 mins goten and pan arrived and after that maroon arrived and at last ubb arrived he made an excuse that the traffic was too much, We all went to the hall Trunks had bought some new movies to watch. All the girls went to the kitchen to prepare some popcorn while the boys were deciding which movie to play first.

After 10 mins all the girls came out with two big bowls of popcorns they asked if they are ready to see the movies but the boys said that the cd's aren't working we all became upset and a bowl of popcorn slipped from pan's hand. They all were unhappy because their evening started too bad. They went back to trunks room and started to think what to do next when pan suggested playing pillow fight they said yes. When Shreya was about to pick the pillow trunks throwed his pillow towards Shreya she slipped and fall to the ground she stood up picked the pillow and threw it towards trunks and he lost his balance and fall down. He stood up and they started their pillow fight after 3 hours of pillow fight they got tired. They stopped and lay on trunks bed after sometime bulma called them for dinner. They all turned to see the time it showed 11 pm they all went down ate their dinner. Then went to the room and thought to play truth or dare.

First was bra's turn she spinned the bottle and it landed on goten he took truth she asked him if he loves someone he said no, goten spinned the bottle and it landed on Shreya she took dare he asked her to kiss trunks on his cheek she did it then Shreya spinned the bottle and it landed on pan she took truth maroon asked if she has ever kissed anyone pan said no pan spinned the bottle and it landed on bra she took dare pan asked her to go and disturb vegeta she said okay and went down they all went after her in about 5 second they saw bra running back to the room then it was trunks turn it landed on ubb trunks asked him does he have a girlfriend he told no then at last it was Maroon' s turn she spinned the bottle and it landed on trunks he took dare she asked him to wear a girl's dress and do a little makeup he said no but they all told it was a rule he took one of bra's dress and went to the bathroom when he came out all of them started laughing he went back changed back and washed his face and came by that it was 1'o clock they said goodnight and the girls went to bra's room.

 **End of chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Friendship**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **The next day**_

 _ **The next day Shreya woke from the alarm's voice, the time was 9'o clock she switched off the alarm, she went to one of the guest room to take a shower and change her dress. When she went back to bra's room all the girls were up and had changed they said their good mornings and went to check on the boys all the boys were still a sleep. They all went to the bathroom brought mugs full of cold water and throwed it on the boys they all got up startled and the girls started laughing. The boys got out of the bed and started chasing the girls, the girls were laughing and running and boys were chasing them trunks caught Shreya and she started struggling to get free from his grasp trunks tightened his grip on her hand and the rest of them stopped running goten brought a bucket full of cold water. Trunks told Shreya this is your punishment for throwing water on us, as the boys were going to throw the water on her bulma called them for breakfast trunks let go her hand and said yes mom were coming.**_

 _ **They waited for the boys to come when the boys came trunks went to Shreya and said sorry for what he did early, she told him it isn't his fault they were the first one to start I should be the one to say sorry not you it was both of our fault they shaked their hands and went down to the living room. While they were eating bulma came and asked about the sleepover then asked if they the home works pan and bra said they don't have any home works but that 5 of them have did you complete your home works they said no but we will complete it now okay bulma said which subjects do you have to do math's, English and arts. After breakfast the 5 of them went to trunks room to start their home works math's was Shreya' s weak and trunks strong English was trunks, goten, maroon and ubb' s weak and Shreya' s strong subject it took all of them two hours to complete their home works Shreya took trunks help in math' s. They went down saw the time it showed 12:00 pm they decided to go home they phoned their parents their cars arrived in 10 mins they said their byes went back home.**_

 _ **End of chapter 2**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Friendship**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **A night without mom**_

 _ **Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months it was a day when Shreya came back home from school she saw no one was at home she kept her bag on the chair in the living room and called her mother she didn't get a response when she went to her mother's room she saw a letter on the desk beside the bed she went and picked it up.**_

 _ **It read:**_

 _ **Dear Shreya there is an emergency so we all have to go to our relative's house and I have made the lunch it's in the fridge I will come back to take you. We will be staying at their house for some days okay.**_

 _ **She sighed and went to her room to change after she was done changing she went to the living room and heard her phone ringing she went and picked it up and saw trunks number flashing on the screen.**_

 _ **The conversation**_

 _ **Shreya-hello good afternoon trunks**_

 _ **Trunks- hi good afternoon to you too**_

 _ **Shreya- what's up?**_

 _ **Trunks- actually I called to tell u that by chance our maths copies got exchanged**_

 _ **Shreya- oh how will we exchange it back?**_

 _ **Trunks- don't worry I will ask my driver**_

 _ **Shreya- okay thanks**_

 _ **Trunks- it's okay so what were u doing?**_

 _ **Shreya- nothing actually I am alone at home**_

 _ **Trunks- why?**_

 _ **Shreya- actually all of my family members have went to one of our relative's house**_

 _ **Trunks- oh so u will be staying alone or what**_

 _ **Shreya- no mom will come to pick me, actually I don't want to go**_

 _ **Trunks- so don't go**_

 _ **Shreya- mom won't listen**_

 _ **Trunks- why is that**_

 _ **Shreya- she thinks girls shouldn't stay alone at home**_

 _ **Trunks- so u will have to go right**_

 _ **Shreya- u know I have an idea**_

 _ **Trunks- what is that**_

 _ **Shreya- mom doesn't want me to stay alone but what if I don't stay alone**_

 _ **Trunks- how is that possible**_

 _ **Shreya- trunks I want u to do me a favour**_

 _ **Trunks- yeah but what**_

 _ **Shreya- can u give your phone to your mom**_

 _ **Trunks- ya sure**_

 _ **Bulma- hello**_

 _ **Shreya- good afternoon aunty**_

 _ **Bulma- same to u**_

 _ **Shreya- aunty can trunks and bra stay at my house for a few days Bulma- ya sure  
Shreya- thank u **_

_**Bulma- your welcome**_

 _ **Trunks- so this was your plan**_

 _ **Shreya- yes wasn't it nice**_

 _ **Trunks- it was**_

 _ **Shreya- thanks now I will call goten, pan, ubb and maroon and tell them about the plan okay and tell aunty that my parents are not at home so we will be staying alone.**_

 _ **Trunks- okay hey at what time we have to come**_

 _ **Shreya- is 6 pm okay**_

 _ **Trunks- it is fine**_

 _ **Shreya- bye trunks**_

 _ **Trunks- bye shreya**_

 _ **End of conversation**_

 _ **After 20 mins Shreya was done calling all her friends she went done and straight to the kitchen took out her lunch kept it in the oven and when the food was hot she took a plate and went in the living switched on the TV and sat down on the couch as she was going to start eating the bell rang she kept her food down and opened the door.**_

 _ **There stood her mother she came inside and asked Shreya to get ready but She told she doesn't want to go , her mother sighed and told who told u will stay alone at house u are too small for that so stop arguing and get ready. Mom I do not want to go I have my school so I can drop u to school from there.**_

 _ **Actually mom I got my maths copy exchanged with trunks and mom don't worry I won't be staying alone at home. How is that possible Shreya mom I called my friends to stay with me and they told yes , really did u tell their mothers that u all kids are going to stay alone I told my friends to tell them okay if u all are staying together then I don 't have any problem with that thank u mom u are the best.**_

 _ **Shreya was all alone again after a few minutes the bell rang she opened the door to see goten and pan standing they came inside she asked them to sit again the bell rang this time maroon came then trunks and bra came and at last ubb came she told them all to sit and went to bring them juice .**_

 _ **After sometime they switched on the TV trunks was continuously flipping through the channels Shreya stood up and went to get something to eat she started making pasta when it was ready she served it to every one they all ate and talked .**_

 _ **1 hour later**_

 _ **They were all bored Shreya stood up and asked them to come to her room there bra and maroon started to mess up with her teddys where as the boys and pan sat on her bed and looked around the whole room. Did u change the design of your room, the last time we saw it was different**_

 _ **Trunks asked yes I did isn't it nice, its great they all said hey guys wanna play passing the passers Shreya asked yes but who's gonna do the song on and off. wait a second she went in her mother's room picked up a small robot and functioned it for the task then went back to her room told them about that but what will the winner get maroon asked they can ask the losers to do anything said Shreya cool they all answered back.**_

 _ **They all started to play the first one to be out was goten he picked up a chit and got to sing while hearing his song they all fainted after regaining their consciousness they all started playing again the second to be out was pan , she got to do drama , the third was bulla got to beat anyone she likes she bet goten the fourth was ubb he also got to sing song the next one was trunks he got to dance and the last one was Shreya and maroon and maroon was the winner she told she will tell what they have to do after some time.**_

 _ **They all went down ate the dinner and watched TV after some time trunks goten pan and Shreya were feeling sleepy they also asked bra and ubb they said yes but maroon said she hasn't given her task so what is it they all asked I am thinking she said ok think and u know what task u want to give come and wake us trunks said they all said and turned when maroon stopped them I know what task to give she said she picked up a song and said u all have to dance what they all said we wont but it's a rule ok. This song requires a partner so bulla and goten , pan and ubb and Shreya and trunks she started the song it went on for 10mins after the song was finished they all went to sleep.**_


End file.
